JUNTO A TI
by Kelevrasan
Summary: Porque el amor puede llegar a ir más allá del tiempo. Y no importa cuántos dias, meses o años pasen, o con quién nos encontremos en el camino. Siempre voy a estar Junto a Ti.
1. Desencajado

**JUNTO A TI**

_Capítulo 1: Desencajado_

La gente iba y venía, muchos contentos, otros estresados, uno que otro indiferente de la fecha en que se encontraban, 25 de diciembre, viajes a destinos paradisíacos se mostraban en la plataforma electrónica que indicaba los vuelos que estaban a punto de salir, Nueva York, Londres, Venecia, Hong Kong, Seúl, Sydney, Barcelona, Brasilia, Buenos Aires, Cancún, Montreal, Kuwait, entre otras, la gente para esos vuelos corría prácticamente por los pasillos del aeropuerto, sin embargo, en sus orbes azules no se vislumbraba el destino deseado, pero lo encontró en los vuelos que ya habían despegado, San Diego, Ciudad de México, Madrid, Estambul, Abu Dabi, Viena, Bruselas, Ámsterdam, Roma, París ...

Llegamos tarde, después de mover cielo, mar y tierra en Martial Japanese, Inc. con el apoyo de Sakura, obtuvimos el número de vuelo y la hora de salida de aquel avión; fue gracias a la secretaría de Nakamori que pudo obtener ya que ella estaba saliendo con uno de los vuelos del Aeropuerto Internacional de Tokio, con eso comprendió por qué siempre que necesita un viaje urgente ella podría obtener los boletos con suma facilidad, gracias a su pareja dentro del lugar; con un pequeño soborno que consiste en conseguirle unas simples vacaciones a Sakura puede recopilar la información que necesitó, pero cuando descubrí que tenía poco menos de una hora para llegar y evitar lo mejor que le había pasado en su vida se fuera de él para siempre .

Mientras manejaba como loco, los neumáticos de su Ferrari quedaban marcados en el pavimento, la salida del vuelo estaba programada a las 7:35 de la tarde, su reloj ya marcaba que le faltaban tan solo 20 minutos para que se cumpliera la hora pactada, se iba maldiciendo sonoramente; los semáforos, el tránsito y la suerte no estaban de su lado esa tarde, aparentemente la fortuna solo le sonrió para obtener los datos del vuelo, pero aún mantenía la esperanza en su interior.

Llegó al aeropuerto, 7:25, busco el lugar más cercano a la entrada del lugar para aparcar, pero no había ninguno; desesperado solo estacionó en la base de taxis que estaba ahí fijo y comenzó a correr ignorando olímpicamente al encargado de la seguridad del sitio; su corazón palpitaba con fuerza, la emoción corría por sus venas junto con la adrenalina que no tiene emoción desde hace años; no iba a permitir que se fuera de su vida, mientras avanzaba por la multitud recordando el día de esa fotografía, el malentendido, la vergüenza, la reconciliación ...

_-Lo que sucede, es que pensaba burlarme de Nabiki-_

_-Si, ya me di cuenta, no te preocupes-_

En esos momentos perdidos que ella jamás lo perdonaría, gritarle "Te Amo" mientras la abrazaba y creía que era alguien más era algo humillante a su parecer, pero al final, todo fue para bien ...

_-¿A dónde vas? - Pregunté al ver que ella iba en otra dirección - ¿No piensas ir a casa? El camino no es por allá-_

_-Pero ¿No vamos a hacer las paces? -Contestó tiernamente ella al detener su caminar y girando la mitad de su cuerpo -¿No recuerdas que tú mismo me lo pediste? - Él miró el hermoso ramo de rosas que aún tenía en las manos, sin sonrojarse, sin esperar que ella lo malentendiera o lo golpeara, solo dejándose llevar por el momento comenzó a avanzar hacia ella quien ya se había girado totalmente._

_Toma ..._

7:40, el recuerdo de la hermosa sonrisa que ella le dibujo cuando recibió ese hermoso ramo se esfumo al mirar la hora, que el alma se le iba del cuerpo, busco de inmediato la plataforma de los vuelos, hasta que ahí lo vio , el vuelo con destino a París acababa de despegar, como si el destino estuviera totalmente en su contra, el avión salió sin retrasos ni demoras; caminó despacio hacia los cristales del aeropuerto que dan a las pistas de despegue y aterrizaje; varios vuelos estaban ya saliendo del lugar, por la hora que su reloj marcaba 7:47, podrían ser el vuelo más cercano, que poco a poco se alejaba.

Hace cinco años estaba en el mismo lugar, el aeropuerto los separaba, pero la gran diferencia es que es ella iba a continuar con su sueño, con su vida, mientras que él con el corazón en la mano se estaba quedando varado viéndola partir y sintiendo el dolor que ella debió haber tenido; deseó de momento que todo fuera un sueño, pero bien sabía el que no lo era, ahora era su turno de sufrir y por más que esperaba que el hermoso rostro de ella apareciera frente a él diciéndole que despertara, en su interior sabría que no iba a suceder pero él no pensaba esperar cinco años más para volver a tener una oportunidad así, él es Ranma Saotome y no va a permitir que el amor de su vida se fuera de su vida tan fácilmente, de ser necesario, la seguiría hasta el fin del mundo .

-Te encontraré Akane, te lo prometo-...

...

-Bienvenue à Paris-...

Decía la azafata en perfecto francés, mientras el avión terminaba de aterrizar 13 horas de vuelo después de despegar de la tierra del Sol Naciente, el avión llega a su destino, la Ciudad Luz. Al estar completamente detenido el avión, la gente se verá afectada por sus asientos, tomarán respectivamente su equipaje de mano y lo que será un descendiente de la gigantesca ave de metal.

A ella no le gustaba mucho volar, tenía ojeras marcadas y un semblante de cansancio en el rostro, lo que más deseaba era un buen baño, un simple tiempo de sueño para recuperarse y después presentarse en el Oficinal del Hospital Saint-Louis donde había sido recomendada por uno de los mejores médicos cirujanos de ese país; agradecida por estar ya con los pies sobre la tierra, colgaba su bolso en el hombro, su suéter amarillo de cuello V dejaba ver parte de su piel blanca, una falda tableada color azul que le llegaba a unos centímetros arriba de la rodilla y unos zapatos de piso del mismo tono de la falda era su vestimenta favorita, iba levemente maquillada, nunca le ha gustado maquillarse en demasía, nunca le ha gustado llamar la atención.

-Mademoiselle, ¿Me permite ayudar con su equipaje? - Un hombre de tez clara, ojos color miel, cabello castaño oscuro, alto, como de 1.76 de estatura, delgado y atlético le interrumpió el paso.

-No se preocupe señor, sola puedo con mis cosas, le agradezco - Contestó ella con una leve reverencia, lo rodeó y continuó avanzando.

-Ma chérie, por favor, insisto en que me permita ayudar-

-Che ... - Ella molesta dio la media vuelta y encaró al tipo que buscaba una buena cachetada por su atrevimiento - ¿Con qué derecho se atreve a decirme esas cosas señor? No permitiré que usted -...

El silencio reinó debido a que con un dulce y tierno beso los reclamos de ella fueron interrumpidos; estaba sorprendida, pero poco a poco al sentir las manos de él sobre su cintura, ella lo fue rodeando con los suyos por su cuello, ella era más bajita que él, y debido a sus zapatos de piso tuvo que impulsarse un poco con la punta de sus pies para profundizar aún más el beso, hasta que por falta de aire separaron sus rostros, pero no sus cuerpos.

-¡Eres un tonto Charles! Pero ya extrañaba tus besos-

-Sé que te gusta jugar a veces ma chérie, pero no puedo evitar besarte al verte-

-Solo por eso te perdono - Dijo ella regalándole una hermosa sonrisa - Pensé que no vendrías por mí-

-Sabes que me gusta sorprenderte, bienvenue à Paris, yo Charles Signoret, le doy la más cordial bienvenida a mi tierra - Dijo haciendo una reverencia el galante caballero francés - Akane Tendo, espero que su estadía sea placentera-

-No exageres tontito - Contestó la peli azul con una gota de sudor en su frente, de verdad que la galantería de su novio no dejaba de sorprenderla - Aunque si me gusta podría quedarme para siempre. - Culminó acercando sus labios a los de Charles

-Ese sería un sueño vuelto realidad -...

Se volvieron a fundir en un tierno beso mientras la gente pasaba a su alrededor, por algo le dicen a París, la Ciudad del Amor.

...

Tres días después ...

-¡¿Qué diablos haces tú aquí Saotome ?!- ¡Deberías de estar en el torneo ganando el patrocinio de Lee-Wong!-

-Tranquilo viejo, ese patrocinio esta en nuestra bolsa, no debes de exaltarte por una cosa así-

-¡¿Cómo carajos quieres que no me ponga así ?! - Dio un grito más fuerte que el anterior mientras golpeaba su escritorio - ¡Tú eres el mejor peleador que tengo, pero no por eso voy a permitir que hagas y deshagas como a ti se te dé la maldita gana!-

-¿Entonces no confías en Mura? Él puede ganar sin problemas ese torneo.-

-¡No es que no confíes en él, solo que tú eres mejor!-

-Gracias por el cumplido viejo, pero tengo algo más importante que hacer.-

-¡¿Qué es más importante que obtener un patrocinio de millones de dólares ?!-

-Bueno ... pues ... - Ranma ya no supo que decir, solo se sonrojo y desvió la mirada

-Ranma ... no me digas que es un lío de faldas -...

-¿De dónde sacas esa estupidez Nakamori? Yo, Ranma Saotome ¡¿Envuelto en un lío de faldas ?! Jajajajaja - Sin duda Saotome no había madurado mucho en ese aspecto, no tan fácil iba a verse vulnerable frente a los demás, Nakamori lo observaba con ojos de sospecha, pues la falsa risa del de trenza era notoria hasta para un niño

-Bueno, como quieras, es la última vez que te paso este tipo de desplantes, solo espero que no hayas cometido un error al mandar a Mura en ese torneo tan importante, mira que si pierde ¡Ambos pueden darse por olvidados del patrocinio del gran Nakamori!-

-No perderá Tiene un buen impulso desde las gradas-

-Como mar, ya da lo mismo, por cierto ¿Qué piensas hacer? Espero no vayas a salir del país. Te necesito aquí para alguna pelea local o de los alrededores, tenemos que aprovechar o vas a estar fuera de forma permanente. ¿Y a qué te refieres con que tiene un buen apoyo desde las gradas? No creo que Mura tenga una amante, es demasiado "recto" como para faltarle a su esposa de esa manera. ¿O tu qué opinas Ranma? ¿Ranma? ... ¡Señorita Sakura! ¡Venga de inmediato!-

-Si ... señor, dígame en que ... - La joven entró temerosa, ya que cuando Nakamori le gritaba de esa manera es porque algo lo había alterado, cosa que confirma al ingresar a la oficina ya que fue interrumpida abruptamente por el viejo

-¡¿De casualidad vio salir a Saotome ?!-

-¿A Ranma? Si, de hecho si, trató de usar una de sus técnicas, la invisibilidad o fantasma -...

-¿El Umisen Ken?-

-Si, ese, pero no me vio y chocamos cuando iba saliendo del ascensor, estaba nervioso señor.-

-¡Demonios! ¡Saotome pobre de ti si te me desapareces!-

El viejo estaba que echaba chispas, conocía bien a Saotome, no era la primera vez que lo dejaba colgado así y hablando solo, pero siempre que se lo hacía, sabía de él días después por la prensa, ya que se le había visto en diferentes fiestas con una mujer y siempre era una diferente, mas famosa o no, pero siempre era porque se iba de fiesta; sin embargo ahora la variación era de lo que había faltado en un torneo y lo notaba diferente, como si hablara con un hombre casado, eso fue lo que más le preocupó, tanto que tuvo que relajarse y recostarse en uno de los sofás que tiene en su oficina, su mayor miedo era de que se quedara sin su mejor proveedor de entradas de dinero, era Ranma su mejor y más valioso peleador, su sentido de mercenario en ese aspecto es lo que estaba pasando factura.

Pocos minutos después, el médico de la empresa le había indicado que tenía que tomarse un tiempo de descanso y de cero estrés, su corazón estaba muy débil debido a su vida de negocios.

Ranma por su parte de nuevo estaba en su pent-house ubicado en Miyazaki, bastante lejos de Tokio que es donde está la casa de sus padres, se sentó estaba haciendo maletas mientras que sus padres lo veían extrañamente sonriente y ansioso.

-¿Pero a donde te vas hijo? ¿Un nuevo torneo?-

-No mamá, nada de eso, el último torneo del año sé que lo va a ganar Mura, yo debo de ir a otro lado. Es necesario que haga esto, mucho depende mi futuro de ello.-

-¿Pero de que hablas Ranma?-

-Ya lo verán después viejo, primero que nada lo que más deseo es poder salir lo más pronto posible ¡Pero aléjate de la nevera! - Le gritó mientras le aventaba una katana de madera que tenía cerca de su cama - Mamá, por favor ten cuidado que ese "Panda" glotón no te deje sin comida mientras estes aquí-

Nodoka solo asintió y comenzó a caminar de lado a lado dentro del departamento, Ranma los había llevado para que se quedaran allí mientras él estaba fuera, en secreto le había dejado una fuerte cantidad de dinero en una cuenta de banco a nombre de su mamá para que nada les faltara; con respecto a Genma hace años no tenía la maldición sobre el mismo, pero a veces seguía comportándose como el panda que alguna vez fue, sobre todo cuando quería escabullirse de algún problema.

-Será posible que ... - Nodoka miraba por una de las ventanas del lugar, se vio pensativa, de verdad que su hijo estaba completamente extraño en las últimas horas - ¿Estás ocultando algo?-

-N ... no sé de qué hablas mamá ... - La voz desvariada de Ranma solo hizo sospechar más a Nodoka

-Sabes hijo, después de tu visita a casa, luego de un par de años de no hacerlo me dejaste sorprendida y más la manera en la que saliste corriendo, pero pensé que eres Ranma Saotome y que nunca has estado un momento quieto, pero algo extraño sucedió después, nos llamo Kasumi y yo dije que fuiste a visitarlos también, pero me pregunto si tenias un problema, después mencionó qué te comportabas de manera extraña y qué preguntaste por la dirección de Akane - Hijo, ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?-

-¿Ummm? Si mamá, dime. - Dijo mientras terminaba de cerrar sus maletas, no iba a viajar con mucho equipaje, pues tenía la enorme esperanza de que su plan funcionara, ya en dado caso de que el tiempo se prolongara, no tenía problemas económicos para hacerse de más aditamentos de vestuario en aquel lugar.

-¿Vas a salir del país?-

-Si mamá -...

-¿Vas a ir muy lejos?-

-Si mamá -...

-¿Son más de 5 horas de vuelo?-

-Ummm, supongo que sí, la verdad eso es lo de menos-

-¿Y vas a ir tu solo? Mura es tu representante, ¿no deberías ir con él? - Nodoka comenzó a jugar con la mente de su vástago, sabía que al hacer muchas preguntas sin mayor problema llegaría a su respuesta ansiada

-No mamá, él está en el torneo Lee-Wong ya se los había dicho y dijiste una sola pregunta no todo un interrogatorio - Contestó algo divertido

-Perdón hijo, ¿Pero no debiste ir tú?-

-Si mamá, debí de ir yo, pero sé que él puede con todo eso-

-¿Tan seguro estas?-

-Si mamá, estoy seguro de eso-

-Pero piensa esto; si Mura pierde ¿Qué crees que piense Akane cuando le digas que dejaste de ir a ese torneo solo por ir a buscarla?-

-Seguro se enfadara y me golpeará con su mazo, esa marimacho sólo sabe comunicarse así pero yo -...

Ranma comenzó a echar humo de las orejas, de cada poro de su piel emanaba chorros de sudor y su piel se había vuelto totalmente colorada y su corazón parecía que iba a salir de su pecho.

-Hijo ... acaso tú y Akane -...

-¡Pero por supuesto que no! - Gritó Ranma tratándose de defenderse

-Pero la vas a ir a ver ¿Acaso me equivoco? - Preguntó Genma

-¡No pienso ir a París a buscar a esos pechos planos! - Ranma ya estaba diciendo todo sin querer

-¡¿A París ?! - Gritaron sus padres

-¿Eh? No, no, ¡París no! ¡Nerima! Si, ella está en Nerima con su familia, Kasumi me dijo que estarían con ellos-

-Hijo, ya no es necesario que ocultes - Genma se había acercado a Ranma y colocando una mano sobre el hombro trato de relajarlo - Si ambos se aman tienen mi bendición -...

-¡Deja de decir estupideces! - Saotome contestó con un puño incrustado en el rostro de su padre inconsciente

-¿Todavía no le dices nada verdad?-

-¿Nada? ¿De qué hablas mamá? - Contestó evitando mirar a su madre con el rostro totalmente rojo

-De lo que sientes por ella - Añadió Nodoka parándose frente a él

-Yo no- ...

-Ve hijo - Nodoka puso la mano en la boca de su hijo para silenciarlo mientras le sonreía tiernamente, como una madre le puede sonreír a su hijo e inyectar de ánimos - Yo le hablo a Kasumi para que nos diga la dirección de donde se va a hospedar allá ¿A qué hora sale tu vuelo?-

-Al medio día -...

-Tenemos tiempo, apenas son las 9 de la mañana, pero sé que tú ya debes de irte hijo-

-Mamá-…

Ranma solo la abrazó, tenía un nudo en la garganta, perdió a su mamá de niño, la recuperó en la adolescencia y por culpa de su egoísmo la había perdido por más tiempo, no le gustaba volver a dejarla, pero esperaba lograr llevar a cabo bien su plan y volver con Akane, tal vez si su mamá hubiera estado con él desde su niñez, él estaría casado con su peli azul desde hace años ya. Se separó de su madre, le dio un beso en la mejilla, tomo sus maletas y se enfilo a la puerta.

-Te quiero hijo ... - Ranma solo volteo y le sonrió a su mamá para después cerrar la puerta detrás de él dejando a sus padres en su departamento - París ... que romántico - Dijo mientras se sonrojaba pues se imaginaba abrazada del brazo peludo de un panda caminando por la avenida Campos Elíseos.

10:30 am Tokio, Japón.

Ya tenía la dirección de Akane en la mano e incluso su número telefónico, Nodoka se había comunicado con Kasumi, quien le dijo que solo lo quería para tener su agenda al día, no quiso informar de la inminente visita de Ranma para que todo fuera una hermosa sorpresa; él mientras tanto, se encontraba en la revisión de rutina en los accesos del aeropuerto internacional de Tokio, como si se tratase de un robot contestaba solo sí o no a las preguntas que el personal del lugar le hacían, apenas y ponía atención, a él solo le importaba una cosa; encontrar a su querida marimacho, sabía que sería un viaje largo pero bien valdría la pena al mirarla, sabía lo que tenía que controlar su boca y su manera de hablar, el mejor ejemplo lo tuvo con sus padres hace escasas dos horas, pensaba que ya había madurado.

02:30 am París, Francia

Después de instalar y acostumbrarse al nuevo horario de su nuevo hogar, al fin estaba terminando su primer turno como residente del hospital Saint-Louise, conoció a su jefa, la Decana Amélie Aubriot, una mujer centrada y severa, pero comprensiva a cómo la pudo observar, tuvo diversas consultas durante el día, tuvo una pequeña niña, la cual tenia una infección en la garganta, seguido por varios adultos con diversos malestares, un rebelde adolescente que le recordó un cierto muchacho de su adolescencia que siempre estaba perdido y uno que otro adulto mayor, así se pasó toda la tarde hasta que su jefa le dio su aprobación.

Al llegar a su domicilio en la entrada del apartamento simplemente dejó caer el saco y la falda con que vestía, no le importaba dejarlos ahí hasta el amanecer, sus zapatillas fue lo único que colocó en un costado de ese pasillo que la alcanzará hasta la estancia y se dejó caer en su nuevo sofá; El día lo había recibido y desde que llegó se había sentido como en casa. Sin dudas estaba feliz pero extremadamente cansada.

Poco tiempo después estaba completamente dormida pero con una manta sobre ella ya que también en esa hermosa ciudad era invierno y estaba nevando, mientras que una mano le acariciaba el cabello y ella se aferraba a un almohadón del sofá y sonreía en sueños.

_Continuará ..._

Carlos José Kelevra.

Fecha finalización del capitulo 06/09/2019


	2. Cercanos

Gracias a todas aquella personas que se han tomado el tiempo de leer, y también aquellas que han dejado su comentario haciéndome saber si la historia a sido de su agrado. De igual manera gracias a quienes me pusieron a mi y/o a la historia en sus alertas y favoritos.

Feliz dia!

Disfruten la lectura.

**JUNTO A TI**

**Capítulo 2: Cercanos**

La irritación estaba en su tope y lo peor es que no podía hacer nada, se le hacía increíble que en ese lugar no hubiera absolutamente nadie que lo pudiera entender, y lo peor es que olvido por completo que las veces que ha viajado a algún lugar extranjero, Martial Japanese, Inc. le ha puesto una traductora, incluso él ha aprendido una que otra frase en otros idiomas siendo el más básico el inglés; pero hasta ese momento recordó que jamás había viajado a Francia.

-Esto es malo… ¿Cómo diablos la voy a encontrar? Y lo peor… ¡¿Cómo diantres nadie conoce aquí al gran Ranma Saotome?!-

Para cualquier persona era bastante simple saber porque, las artes marciales en Francia eran poco seguidas y no tenían muchos fans, a pesar de que la empresa que lo patrocina si es conocida como proveedora de artículos deportivos alrededor del mundo, las artes marciales solamente han tenido éxito en oriente y una enorme gota de sudor comenzó a caer por toda su nuca al recordar que solamente ha estado en países orientales para los torneos y a pesar de que ha peleado con peleadores occidentales, cada uno de los combates han sido en Corea, Japón, China, Tailandia, Mongolia y parte de la India.

-Soy un estúpido… Tal vez debería de regresar y olvidarme de este asunto pero… Akane…-

-¿Ranma?-

-¿Ummm? – El joven Saotome volteo la mirada para ver quien le hablaba y se sorprendió al ver a una hermosa joven de cabellos castaños y ojos del mismo tono que los de él mirándolo fijamente; ella estaba vestida con una blusa color morada y una falda rosa que le hacía juego junto con unas zapatillas negras que contrastan con los demás colores de su vestimenta – _Que linda pero… ¿Quién es?_ – Pensó Ranma al verla tan cerca de él y admitiendo a su vez que la belleza de esa chica hacía que las demás mujeres dentro de aquella zona del aeropuerto fueran poca cosa pues si de algo se sentía sumamente orgulloso, siendo una cosa más de lo que se siente orgulloso, es que sabe distinguir la belleza de una mujer;

-¡Ranma! ¡Que gusto en verte! ¿Qué andas haciendo aquí en París?-

-Pues… yo… es decir, tú…-

-¡Esto es increíble! – La joven lo interrumpió sin esperar la respuesta completa de Saotome – Se del famoso cliché de encontrarte a alguien conocido en el aeropuerto, pero mira que encontrar al famoso campeón Ranma Saotome en verdad es algo que no tan fácil se pueda creer que suceda en la vida real-

Ranma estaba anonadado, de pronto alguien lo reconoció pero en lugar de pedir una foto con él o su autógrafo, la chica que estaba balbuceando frente a él solamente sonreía y lo golpeaba con la mano extendida y de manera suave en el hombro mientras sonreía y decía lo afortunada que era al encontrarse a Saotome en el aeropuerto, y mientras ella más hablaba el menos entendía que es lo que pasaba; ese cabello corto castaño y ojos color azul revoloteaban alrededor de él cada vez que intentaba escapar, sin duda alguna esa chica tenía energías, pero lo que más lo ponía nervios a pesar de toda la experiencia que había adquirido en los últimos años era ese escote en forma de V que dejaba gran parte de los pechos de esa chica al descubierto, tanto que si el joven ojiazul fuera un pervertido podría haber visto más que lo que la chica mostraba, pero en su mente solo volaba la frase -"Si Akane me ve con ella seguro me asesinara"-

-…pero creo que estoy hablando mucho, dime Ranma ¿Qué ha sido de ti en estos año…?-

-¡Imposible que esa marimacho lo haga pues al final de cuentas no está conmigo!-

-Ra… Ranma… ¿Todo bien?-

-¿Eh?-

-Es que me llamaste marimacho y si estoy aquí contigo…-

-Esto… no… perdón… no era a ti… Y a todo esto, ¿Quién eres? – Ranma intento mostrar algo de madurez después del bochorno que había provocado mientras que la gente alrededor lo miraba con ojos de desaprobación a pesar de que no habían entendido lo que había dicho – Desde que me viste no has hecho nada más que interrumpirme y me quitas el tiempo, debo de hacer algo importante así que por favor deja que continúe mi camino…-

La joven tenía los ojos cubiertos por su fleco castaño y se notaba que por sus dos mejillas corrían un par de torrentes de agua cristalina que se perdían por debajo de su mentón, mientras que sus puños estaban completamente tensos; Ranma comprendió que había sido muy duro con ella al hablarle de esa manera, sea quien sea esa chica al final es una dama y él no podía dejar de ser un caballero solamente porque llevaba prisa.

_-Total, no creo que Akane se vaya a ir de este país así como así…_ \- Pensó – Disculpe, lo lamento… - No hubo más que los sollozos de la joven que se mantenía cabizbaja – Mire señorita, sé que fui mal educado, pero en verdad tengo algo muy importante que hacer, pero podría darme unos minutos para comprarle algún mantecado o lo que desee, solo indíqueme lo que desea, ¿sí?-

Dicho eso, ingenuamente el joven Saotome agachó su cabeza para ver el rostro de la joven y subsecuentemente secarle las lágrimas que aún estaban brotando, pero la chica solamente respondí con un puñetazo en el rostro de Ranma que lo hizo caerse de espaldas y ella furiosamente sacó de su espalda una pieza metálica con la que comenzó a golpear salvajemente al ojiazul

-¡Eres un idiota Ranma Saotome! ¡¿Cómo pudiste olvidarme?! – Gritaba la joven mientras seguía golpeando al indefenso guerrero que no daba crédito a lo que estaba pasando y solo podía escuchar los susurros en francés de la gente y varios en inglés los cuales comprendía poco pero entre ellos pudo definir una frase que decía "solo es una pareja de enamorados idiotas", lo cual lo hizo cabrearse y de un movimiento le tomó por los brazos a la chica desde la espalda.

-¡Ya es suficiente! ¡deje de golpear…! Me… - Ranma parpadeaba para confirmar que sus ojos no lo engañaban, pero confirmó que el arma con la que estaba siendo golpeado era una pala de cocina gigante – No… no puede ser… - Dijo mientras soltaba a la joven de los brazos y daba unos pasos en reversa

-¿Ya te acuerdas de mí? – Preguntó la joven entre sollozos y con los ojos llenos de lágrimas y pudo notar como el joven azabache asentía con la cabeza

-¡Tú eres Ukyô!-

-Tú…-

De pronto un par de sombras cubrieron a Ranma y ante sus ojos pudo ver una silueta muy familiar, uno par de ojos azules furiosos, una cabellera larga y castaña adornada con un listón blanco gigante en la cabeza; después de eso solamente pudo escuchar dos tonos de voz bastante similares para después perder el conocimiento

-¡¿Cómo te atreves a confundirme con Yang-Mi Choi?!-

-¡¿Cómo te atreves a confundirme con Ukyô?!-

…

_Después de todo el PSG tiene varias figuras y es muy probable que puedan hacer un buen papel en la Champions League este año, pero no olvidemos a potencias como el Barcelona y el Real Madrid. Y en otras noticias deportivas el torneo de Lee-Wong que se está llevando a cabo en China finaliza hoy y tiene por rivales en la final a Kaito Mura de Japón, quien tiene amplias posibilidades de ganar según las casas de apuestas contra…_

El noticiero deportivo no tenía ningún espectador a pesar que frente al televisor donde se encontraba sintonizado el canal había una pareja de enamorados, no obstante ellos estaban metidos en lo suyo; la falda de la joven se encontraba desde la noche anterior a la entrada del departamento pues su cansancio la hizo llegar a este ese sitio; mientras que su blusa, su sujetador blanco y sus bragas color púrpura yacían debajo de una mesa de centro que en lugar de tener un par de tazas de café, solamente existía sobre de un preservativo sin usar.

En el sofá que se encontraba cubierto por la sabana que en la noche anterior la cubrió, Akane Tendo y Charles Signoret se entregaban a la pasión y a las caricias; ella se encontraba sobre de él frenéticamente balanceando sus caderas mientras que él le seguía con ritmo moviendo sus manos a la par sobre los pechos de ella y sus lenguas se enredaban entre cada beso que se daba; los gemidos y el sudor así como los aromas del amor que despedían de sus cuerpos inundaban toda la estancia; las uñas de ella se enterraban en la espalda de Charles y el le presionaba aún más su trasero y aumentaba la velocidad de sus movimientos en el mismo acto.

-Akane… - Era lo único que él podía decir con su voz entre cortada

-Charles… te… te amo…-

La suave voz de la chica apenas se escuchaba en el susurro de su declaración de amor se rompió en gritos desenfrenados cuando ambos estaban llegando al clímax de su encuentro íntimo

-¡Charles…! ¡Yo… yo voy a…!-

…

-¿Estas segura que no hay problema? – Preguntó el mientras salía de la ducha con una toalla enredada en la cintura

-¿Acaso no confías en mis cuentas? Ya lo platicamos y esto es algo que ya estamos buscando los dos – Contesto la peli azul mientras se colocaba los pendientes que Kasumi le regaló el día se su graduación, ya que se estaba preparando para salir a trabajar

-Lo sé, por mi está bien pero… Tu padre-

-¿Papá? ¿el que tiene que ver?-

-¿No crees que le dará un infarto si se entera que estás embarazada?-

-Jajajajaja – Akane soltó la carcajada mientras se acercaba a su amado y lo abrazaba por el cuello para darle un tierno beso en los labios – Tal vez se enoje un poco porque aún no nos casamos, pero cuando sepa que estoy embarazada él se pondrá muy feliz; además no debemos comer ansias, aun no vamos a tener un hijo-

-Future épouse de Signoret, peut-être que tu es enceinte ce matin-

-Charles… - Dijo la joven con la cabeza baja

-¿Dis moi mademoiselle?-

-¡Me vuelves loca cuando me hablas en francés!-

Dicho eso Akane se abalanzó contra Charles cayendo ambos al suelo y ambos comenzaron a desnudarse de nuevo para entregarse una vez más a las redes del amor

-Llegarás tarde al trabajo Akane – Dijo él mientras hacía a un lado la ropa íntima de la joven y la penetraba

-Iras conmigo y le dirás a nuestra jefa que fue culpa tuya…-

…

-Lo lamento…-

-¡Más te vale que lo sientas Saotome! Mira que confundirme con Yang-Mi, no es posible en serio-

-Dame algo de crédito ¿quieres? Yo no sabía que ella estaba aquí y mucho menos que se había pintado el cabello a castaño. Esa mujer debe de estar loca como para hacer algo así.-

-No lo digas así, ella lo hizo por amor. A veces uno hace locuras por amor-

-En eso tienes razón Ukyô, tienes razón…-

Ranma tomaba un café negro junto con su amiga de la infancia dentro del restaurant EXKi Roissy CDG S4 del aeropuerto de París donde aún se encontraban, pero las palabras del joven Saotome retumbaron dentro del corazón de Ukyô, "En eso tienes razón" pues jamás había escuchado a su querido amigo hablar así sobre el amor. Lo más regular era que solamente los idiotas se enamoran.

Pero lo más extraño para ella era a ver al joven oji azul tan pensativo, solamente lo había visto así cuando su "querida Akane" estaba en peligro, pero de eso ya hace años que no sucedía, además que hasta donde ella sabe Ranma y la chica Tendo habían roto su compromiso cuando él se fue a un prestigioso torneo y desde ahí no volvió a verlo en persona hasta ese día.

-Ranma yo…-

-¿A dónde se metió Yang-Mi? Quisiera disculparme con ella-

-Fue al tocador, ¿Acaso no la escuchaste?-

-¡¿Cómo querías que lo supiera?! – Contestó enojado – Te recuerdo que cuando volví en mí estaba ya recargado en esta mesa por causa de sus golpes-

-Como si no te los merecieras… - Dijo la castaña mientras tomaba un sorbo de su té – Ranma dime…-

-¿Qué haces en París? – Interrumpió el joven. En verdad que su instinto le avisaba que no debía permitir que su amiga le dijera algo porque al ser sometido a un interrogatorio sabía que se delataría fácil como sucedió con Nodoka

-Vine a perfeccionar mi comida hace dos años fui a una escuela francesa y me instalé aquí, me convertí en maestra y trabajo en el restaurant Penati al Baretto-

-¿Entonces ya no preparas Okonomiyakis?-

-En casa si lo hago así como en clases, no dejaré morir las raíces y enseñanzas de mi padre.-

-Me alegro por ti U-chan-

-¿Y tú…-

-¿Cómo conoces a Yang-Mi-

-¡Ran-chan ya no me interrumpas! Intento preguntarte algo pero siempre cambias la conversación-

-U-chan…- _Demonios, se dio cuenta… Total, cerebro no me falles ahora… - _Pensó – Está bien, ¿Qué quieres saber?-

-¿Qué haces aquí en París?-

_-Carajo, sabía que preguntaría eso, ¡piensa rápido!_ -Pues… yo la verdad… Yo…- _¡No se me ocurre nada! ¡Piensa Saotome! ¡No menciones a la marimacho!-_ Yo… la verdad…- _¡Lo tengo!_ Hace unos días visité a mis padres y me dijeron que vivías aquí y vine a visitarte también jeje- _¡Soy un genio!-_

-Oh… ¿En serio?-

-Así es ¿Dudas de mí?-

-No, para nada, simplemente es que no había nadie que supiera que vine Francia más que mi papá y a tus padres no los veo desde que te fuiste de Japón. Curioso ¿No? Pero de algo me entere hace unos días cuando me encontré de casualidad a Yuka en Japón-

-¿Q…que?-

-Ah… Ran-chan… ¿No lo dije? Ambos veníamos en el mismo avión y te escuché balbucear cosas mientras dormías-

-Bueno… verás… ¿Y a quién ama Yang-Mi?-

-Ran-chan no será que…-

-¿Qué?-

-¡¿Estás enamorado de Yang-Me?!-

-¡¿Acaso estás loca?! ¡Ella es solo una niña!-

-¿Entonces me amas a mí? – Dijo Ukyô con voz sensual-

-U-chan ¿Sigues enamorada de mí? Por lo que veo aun no pierdo mi encanto – Dijo Saotome con el ego por los cielos

-Si así fuera… ¿Saldrías conmigo?-

-¡No!-

El grito de la pequeña joven coreana retumbó en todo el lugar mientras de nuevo las lágrimas brotaban de aquellos orbes azules por segunda vez en el día

_Continuará..._

Carlos José Kelevra. Fecha finalización del capítulo 13/09/2019


End file.
